The long range goal of this project is to be able to accurately simulate membrane bound peptides and proteins. Current work involves the simulations of a small lipid crystal (DPPE) using many different energy parameter sets and comparing the results. The analysis of the theoretical crystal involves calculation of the pressure, energy, atomic fluctuation, and atomic deviation from crystal observables. The results are used to generate better energy parameters. Future work after optimizing the energy parameters, will be to model and simulate a lipid bilayer, and then model other macromolecules in the membrane environment.